


Demetri and Eli, ??? Brothers

by orphan_account



Series: binary boyfriends [6]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Nonbinary Character, demetri uses they/them, hawk uses he/they, i just copied this from another fic lmao, nonbinary brothers, theyre both nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they come out to each other there is no setting or plot
Relationships: Demetri (Cobra Kai) & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: binary boyfriends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you got it, hawk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560549) by [gentlewaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz). 



> i smashed this out really quickly because i couldn’t stop thinking about they/them demetri! my precious child!

“You should come over to my house, we’ll have a sleepover.”

  
“A sleepover? Aren’t those for children? If I stay over people will start to talk!” Demetri sarcassed.

  
“C’mon. We can watch Blade Runner. I know you love that movie.”

  
“ _You_ don’t.”

  
“Yeah, but I like the chicks in that movie. And I don’t _hate_ the ambiguous story.”

  
“Really? ‘Chicks’? Have some respect.”

  
“Sorry, I didn’t know you were one.” Hawk quipped.

  
Demetri gave a stilted laugh.

  
“What, man? Hit a little close to home?” Hawk didn’t see what he meant.

Demetri paused for a while before replying,

“Yeah, actually.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean, yeah?” Hesitating, “You’re trans?”

  
“Nonbinary. I was meaning to tell you, just-“

  
“Wow.” Hawk was lost for words.

  
“I thought I’d use they/them.”

  
“Right.”

  
“Is something wrong? Do you have a problem with this?”

  
“No! No... I’ve actually been thinking about it myself lately.” Hawk admitted.

  
“Really?”

  
“Well, when you have a name like Hawk, it sort of comes with the territory,”

  
“That tracks. Are you still questioning, or-”

  
“Yeah. I think I’d like to try he/they.”

  
“It suits you. So, wanna go they/them it up with some Blade Runner?” Demetri proposed, smirking keen.

  
“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry this was 2 chapters but i figured i could pass off my short writing as a drabble collection?


End file.
